Monochrome Keys, Shadow of Flame, and Cat Eyes
by VincenaValentine
Summary: A young girl thinks that her life is normal besides afew...strange deformities. What if she and her family find out that they aren't even from our world, let alone human? To find out who they really are, they venture off together in search of the truth, with allies no one would guess of being good! But, evil, darkness, and malice always fit in somewhere...Rated T. May be changed.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction. Of you don't like it, don't read it. This is only the prologue, or introduction. Chapter 1 will be alot better.**

**Daniel: *pokes* Hope, you say it.**

**Hope: No!**

**Noell:Ugh you two are hopeless!**

**They are three of the four main characters in this story. If there are any will be a poll at the beginning of each chapter. Now Luke, if you'll please say it to make them not argue...**

**Luke: Vincina does not own Kingdom Hearts or any other real things in this story. She only owns her characters.**

The room was pretty much an average teenager's bedroom, only catered to a gamer: clothes in a open closet, video games haphazardly on shelves, posters on almost every wall. I was laying on my bed, on my stomach, playing modded Skyrim on my Xbox 360. Ugh, when will they make mods where there's Kingdom Hearts characters and Assassin's Creed weapons... I flinched as I heard a crash outside my room and a young male scream "Daniel you _SON OF A BITCH_!"

He walked in and said "Are you _seriously_ playing Skyrim again, Noell?" I looked at him and smirked.

"Why yes I am, Hope. If you don't like that fact," I pointed toward my bedroom door. "then you can leave."

"Nope." He laid down next to me, only on his back with his head hanging off the edge of my bed. Hope and I are twins, having the same near black hair, 16 years of age and pale complexion. That's where the similarities end, well the natural ones anyway. I was kidnapped by a crazed group of crazed scientists called "The Company". They did crazy experiments on me and two others I met there who became my good friends and roommates. Long story short, I now have lilac highlights, my left eye is blue while my right eye is brown, and a really bad case of pyromania. Ironically The Company's headquarters was burnt down in flames, which is what they were trying to make me and numerous others control.

As I continued playing while my twin snickered at the sight of how many followers I had, two more people walked in. One was a 16 year old young man with platinum blonde hair, violet, yes violet, eyes, a grey shirt, grey pants, blue jeans, and black sneakers on. He had cat ears and a tail from The Company's experiments.

"Hey, Shade!"

"Hi, Lukey!" I paused the game, ran over and hugged him. He looked disgusted for a split second as he said "Please don't call me Lukey."

I kissed his cheek.

"Then don't call me Shade." Luke is my boyfriend. It's kind of weird around my brother because of how protective he is of me.

The other was a 18 1/2 year old woman with unnaturally red hair, black pants, black sneakers, a black shirt, red contacts, and red and black arm warmers. She snickered at the sight of us as Hope muttered "Lovebirds..." with a smile on his face. I looked at the snickering red head.

"Shut up, Daniel." A little known fact about Daniel: she is partially possessed by the spirit of her brother, Andrew, whom is older than her by a year. Or he would be if he were alive.

We sat there chatting the night away, completely unaware of what would happen in the days to come.


	2. Chapter 1

**I only own my own characters.**

Evanescance's My Heart is Broken blared before I found the snooze button on my alarm clock. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. As I looked toward my bedroom door I caught a glimpse of what looked like yellow eyes in my open closet. When I looked back, there was nothing there. _That was weird..._ I got up and got my favorite outfit: a black sleeveless hoodie, a black, silver, blue and white checked shirt, dark blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a pair of fingerless gloves. Just as I finished brushing my hair my brother burst in.

"Oh man, you're not gonna believe what just ran out of my closet!" I stared at him, then smirked.

"The ghost of your girlfriend?"

"Yea- What?! No!" He stood there with a priceless expression on his face while I was on the floor laughing.

"Noell, this is serious! Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry!" My laughter continued. "The look on your face was priceless!" I stopped when he went to kick me. I got of and looked at him.

"Ok. Tell me." He leaned closer.

"It was a Heartless..." He whispered. I must have been looking at him like he had three heads, because he groaned and left. _Heartless my ass! They only exist in Kingdom Hearts! And that's a video game! _

"Guys we gotta go!" Daniel burst in. "Come on!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the car.

Hope was asleep in the passenger's seat, Daniel, being the only one with a licence, was at the wheel, and Luke and I were in the back. The cat boy had his sketch pad and was drawing a very detailed drawing of a Neoshadow. _That's odd...he always complained about not getting a good look at them... _My thoughts were cut short by Daniel slamming on the brakes and Hope screaming.


End file.
